Crystalization-Book 1
by xXFeathermistXx
Summary: On a stormy night, a figure walked down the streets. He held no umbrella, yet all raindrops seemed to bounce off him, like there was a invisible shield protecting him. He had silver hair, and wore a turquoise turtleneck sweater and a pair of torn blue jeans. {A fantasy, written by... ME! (duh.) Rated T, just in case.}
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is my third story, I know I haven't updated the others yet. Anyway, this story has absolutely nothing, nothing, at all, to do with Warriors, but, there is a kitten, or let's say, kittens, involved. Review away, readers! (Argh. I sound like a army general again.) **

**Prologue**

On a stormy night, a figure walked down the streets. He held no umbrella, yet all raindrops seemed to bounce off him, like there was a invisible shield protecting him. He had silver hair, and wore a turquoise turtleneck sweater and a pair of torn blue jeans. He had walked carefully, choosing a time where everyone should be asleep. But what he didn't know, was that there were two girls, watching him that night, as he made his way across the street and, by snapping his fingers, a giant mansion had appeared, like magic, and, with his head down, he walked in, and locked the door. After that, the mansion had disappeared from human sight.

**I repeat, REVIEW!**

**Doveblossom**

**P.S. Will some kind reader/writer/fan of Warriors please join my forum PearlClan? We've been really quiet lately.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I got no reviews, but ****whatever. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Trinity flung her iPhone across dark, candle-lit room. It landed somewhere behind her desk. She didn't care. She was so sick of her sister's nonstop rambling about being chairperson of the Valentine's Day dance.

"So, like I said, do you think we should pop lots of pink and gold confetti after the Princess of Love is announced, so then we could like make it more celebratory, and-OMG! I just got this totally awesome idea, we could-"

"ARGH! Britney, I get it! Can we just please talk about something else? Or can I just sleep? It's 1:00 AM, and you've been talking about the dance for like, three hours!" Suddenly, something flashed at the corner of her vision. Trinity quickly turned her head around, and walking on the sidewalk, was a figure, a man with silver hair, walking slowly down the sidewalk with no umbrella, but he didn't seem to be wet. "Who is that?" she mused. Her sister heard her.

"Who's who?" Then she saw the figure as well. "Cool! Let's get some pictures!" And with that, Britney grabbed her phone and started taking random photos, but the flash quickly stopped when, out of the blue, a mansion appeared. "Wow!" Is this guy some wizard or something?"

"Nah, I don't think so. I mean, he looks just as normal as any guy at Octavian High, so, he just probably has magic powers or something. Wait, WHAT?" Trinity gasped as if she just figured out what was going on. "OMG, OMG, there's this absolutely supercute guy walking down our sidewalk and just disappeared into a magical mansion that just vanished from my vision and her probably has magic powers? Cool!"

"Uh, duh! Hey, why don't we see if we can find him at school tomorrow? I mean, he looks normal, so he just might go to Octavian High! Ooh, maybe her goes to Briarwood! Squee!"

Trinity rolled her eyes. Her sister was so obsessed with Briarwood boys, but, whatever. This was the most exciting thing that happened this night. "Okay, fine. We keep an eye out for him, or whatever he is, and if we don't see him we'll sneak into Briarwood Boys Academy for like 5 minutes. Deal?"

Britney whined. "But what if he's this evil wizard or monster or something?"

"Then, I'll bring a glass of sparkly pink nail polish and rose perfume, and you can pour it over him and then make a run for it. Okay?"

"Fineeee. But _I _get to run first and you have to pour the nail polish and perfume."

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Trinity sighed. "But can I please sleep now? I mean, like, you've been rambling on and on about the dance for like, a billion years already, and then we see this weird guy who has magical-" She was cut off by her sister.

"OMG, you just reminded me! So, I was thinking, since Melissa loves photography so much, we could appoint her as head of photography, and then after the- Yay! I just got this totally awesome idea, we could decorate this ceiling with pink and golden streamers and have hot pink hearts dangling from the ceiling, and then we could have every couple sign their name on one heart, and then we could throw them into a drawing, and then person that wins gets a prize or something like that! Whaddya think?" Britney questioned her sister, to find Trinity fast asleep, with a _"DO NOT DISTURB" _sign dangling on the bedpost nearest to her. She sighed, and then decided that it was late enough, and the committee would be happy with her ideas, so she too, collapsed onto her own bed and too fell sound asleep.

**Review! Review! Review! And yes, if you hate it, I would appreciate some ways I could do better, but no flaming please. Also, don't like, don't read. Oh, and PLEASE join my forum PearlClan, I promise you that you will absolutely LUV it! (Well, everyone that joined loves it) But PLEASE!**

**Doveblossom**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there, readers! Come on, I need some reviews! If you're reading this, would you please leave a review? Thanks! Anyway, enjoy this story! It's longer than the last one, so have fun!**

Chapter Two

Britney was welcomed by the entire social committee as she strutted in the doors of Octavian High that morning. Hopefully, her eyes searched the crowd for silver hair, but nothing popped out. She sighed, half happy and half sad. Happy 'cause that meant Trinity would let her sneak into Briarwood Boys Academy after school let out, sad 'cause then she might get in big trouble once someone found out they had snuck in.

But before she could text her sister, Daphne, the secretary of the social committee, or her Best Friend Forever After, rushed up to her and exclaimed: "Did you get any ideas? I spent the whole night brainstorming, but I barely got any? How 'bout you?"

Britney replied in a monotone voice, "Oh, I got tons." This sent the whole committee, or all the committee members close enough to hear, into "Yay!" and "Awesome!" and "You rock, Brit!" She just rolled her eyes and set off toward her locker, to find a note stuck in the vent. Britney unfolded it, to find a message written in her boyfriend Scott's slightly messy cursive:

_Are you doing anything after school? You promised me you would go with me to the mall to grab a bite and a movie plus a large bucket of popcorn to share after school. Tell me in third period! ~Scott_

Her heart fluttered. But she realised she had a academy to sneak into after school, so she searched her brain for excuses. _I have to go __somewhere with my sister? _Nope, he would just ask where. _I have to go to the dentist's? _Nuh uh, he would just walk her there and wait until she was done. _I could just tell Trinity I have a date to go to, we could wait until tomorrow... but then I really wanna sneak into Briarwood, but then I promised Scott two days ago. _She sighed. Grabbing her books and trudging into Homeroom, her first period, she made sure to grab a seat next to her sister. Octavian didn't have a seating system for upper grades, so students could sit wherever they wanted to.

But as soon as she made it across the room, Mr. O'Hanlin, whose ancestors were Irish, began speaking. "Welcome back, everyone! How was your weekend?" Britney just tuned him out as she scribbled a note in her curly handwriting on the back of her notebook cover, and slid it behind her back to Trinity.

SOS! I promised Scott I was going to the movies with him today after school! ? should I do?

Watching her sister's expression as she wrote back, she was surprised to see that she was so calm, and slid the notebook back without a single movement on her face.

_Simple. Tell him u can't go. _Trinity had wrote in her perfect cursive. Britney sighed and hugged the notebook to her chest. Suddenly she felt a tingling where the notebook was touching her top. Lifting the notebook off her chest, she couldn't believe what she saw.

There were three words written in elegant swirls in light blue glittery print over her class notes.

_LOOK. SOMEWHERE. ELSE. _

Gasping, Britney passed the page to Trinity. Unfortunately, Mr. O'Hanlin had to choose that moment to scan his eyes over the classroom as he paused to catch his breath.

"Ms. Madison? Anything I need to know?" Britney frantically shook her head, but it turned out that Mr. O'Hanlin was actually talking to Trinity, who had already shoved the notebook into her desk by the time he had made his way across the room. But Mr. O'Hanlin just held his had out expectantly, waiting for Trinity to hand the notebook over. Reluctantly she did, and winced as he flipped the pages.

"Who's notebook is this?" Britney slowly raised her hand. Mr. O'Hanlin's head swung over. "Why have you written 'look somewhere else' over your Geometry notes?" He demanded. This set a flurry of giggles echoing across the whole classroom.

"Um, well, I had a really important message I had to get to my sister, so-"

He cut her off. "And what was that message that was so important that you couldn't wait until class was over to tell her?" Trinity shot her a look that said: _Just tell him, he probably won't believe you! _So that's what she did.

**Whaddya think of it? Please review! Also, please join my forum PearlClan! It's the only one named PearlClan, so just search it up in Forums if you're interested in joining. Oh, and I changed my pen name (again) to Dazzle Your Heart, or Dazzleheart for a Warrior Cat. Thanks for reading!**

**Dazzle Your Heart/Dazzleheart**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, Chapter 3! But I need a review! Please, someone review! We're going to get to the juicy parts in the next chapter, but I'm not publishing it until I get one review, okay? But either way, ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Trinity finally caught up to Britney after third period. "What did he say?" Britney just sighed.

"Before I got a chance to tell him, he told me that he would catch up with me tomorrow. Rumors spread fast at Octavian, you know." Trinity rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it. In Science, everyone was just like, 'Hey, Trinity! How's it going with the wizard?'" Britney just sighed.

"The truth is, Trin, I'm scared Scott's going to break up with me. I already let him down, and now the whole school knows. What am I gonna do?" Trinity giggled. "What?"

"You remind me of that Frozen redhead."

"What? You're saying I remind you of Anna?!"

"Well, I have to say, you know, it's just like, 'What are we gonna do? Do you wanna, build a snowman? It doesn't have to, be a snowman.'"

"Trin! I mean, what am I gonna do?" Trinity sighed.

"Calm down, Brit. Scott's not gonna break up with you, he broke his promise to you last week too. If someone's gonna hate you, Scott's the last person you should think of." And it was true. Scott loved her sister so much she thought he would probably die before he broke up with her. But either way, as they headed for the cafeteria, Trinity could sense that her sister was still worried. As they went their separate ways, Trinity nudged her sister before she headed off to sit with Emma. "Be happy!" She whispered.

And Trinity's charm had definitely worked. She saw Britney having a great time with Daphne and the committee, brainstorming for the dance.

"Earth to Trinity Madison!" Emma yelled in her ear. "What has gotten into you today? First the wizard thing, now daydreaming?! I know for a fact that my best friend never daydreams." Trinity sighed.

"I don't know, Em."

"What do you don't know? C'mon, tell me. We promised to never keep secrets from each other a long time ago! Tell me!" Trinity sighed again.

"Wait, let me ask Britney. If she lets me tell, then I'll tell you. Deal?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Deal. But hurry up, 'kay?" Trinity trudged over to Britney's table.

"Brit, Emma wants to know."

"About what?"

"The thing..." Her voice trailed off.

Britney's eyes lit up. "Oh, you mean, the thing?"

"Um, yeah. Can I tell her?"

"Sure, I trust her. Just make sure she doesn't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Awesome. Thanks, sis." Trinity carefully made her way back to Emma. "Em, come here." She dragged her best friend into the music room."I'm about to tell you something I haven't even told my parents, and you have to promise on your life never to tell anyone, or we could get suspended."

"Um, okay, but who's 'we'?"

"Emma, 'we' is me, Brit, and possibly you. Okay?"

"Um, okay, so what's the big secret?"

Trinity took a deep breath. "Britney and I are planning to sneak into Briarwood today after school, because yesterday around midnight we saw this really cute guy with silver hair walk down the street with no umbrella and he wasn't even a single drop wet and her made a mansion appear out of nowhere and he walked into it and then the mansion disappeared again." She breathed a sigh of relief. "There. Secret out. Whew, I've been waiting to tell someone all day!" But Emma was just staring at her, cross-eyed. "Em?" Trinity nudged her BFF gently.

"It's just... this is... like something out of a book!" Emma exclaimed. "Hey, can I go with you guys to Briarwood after school?" Emma was jumping all over the place now. "If we see this guy, can I date him? Or are you going to?" She looked at Trinity closely.

"Well, Britney and I were just getting to that part. I mean, this guy can be dangerous! And I've got to check with Britney before you plan on sneaking in with us." And with that, Trinity began madly texting on her phone, typing messages back and forth with her sister. After two minutes of a heated texting battle, Trinity eventually won Britney over. "Well, you can go."

"OMG! Squee! Yay!" Emma did a backflip on the spot. "I can't believe we're actually sneaking into _Briarwood!" _

"On a deal." Trinity interrupted.

Emma sighed. "I knew there was a catch. Alright, what's the deal?"

"If we get caught, you're taking most of the blame." Emma rolled her eyes.

"This is so like you, Trin." She muttered. "But whatever, I'll take the blame, okay?"

Trinity grinned. "Deal." Then she glanced at her watch and gasped. "OMG, we just missed fourth period!"

**Did ya like it? Did ya? Well, if you did, you better review! Also, you should totally join PearlClan, we're AWESOME! **

**Dazzle Your Heart/Dazzleheart**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, I've decided I don't need a review, so here's an ****exciting chapter for you to read!**

Britney couldn't wait until school was over. Staring at the clock with one eye and doing her nails on her lap with the other eye watching the brush, she felt like last period was taking forever. She had math, while Trinity was probably living it up in Art with Emma, drawing about the Briarwood Boys Academy.

"Ms. Madison?" Britney jumped, to find Mrs. Kem looking intently at her. Obviously she had just asked her a question, which she was supposed to answer. Luckily no one had seen the nail polish, which she carefully slid into her desk.

"Um... I don't know." Britney finally mumbled.

"Ms. Madison, what do you mean you don't know where you live? I am asking you your home location for this math problem, and you are telling me you do not know where your residence is?" Britney gulped.

"I... I suddenly forgot the street." She searched her mind for excuses.

_Ding! _

Britney felt like she was free out of jail. Math was over! She raced out of the door to the Art Room, where Trinity was packing up her sketchbook, water-color pencils (she always brought her own), and her pens. "Trin!" Britney whispered. Her sister glanced around, and out of the corner of her eye, she shot Britney a wink. Then Emma walked out of the room, followed by a happy Trinity.

"Let's go!" Emma mouthed excitedly. Britney pulled out her phone and started texting in a group chat of her, Trinity, and Emma. They had decided not to speak a word about this, and decided to text, whisper, and mouth their words the whole time.

**Did u bring the polish? **Emma typed right away. The girl was a rapid typist, especially on her phone.

**Ya. i did my nails in math, 'cause i was bored to death! **She replied, followed by a quick message from Trinity,

**And i got the perfume. emma, its yur job to protect us. 'kay?**

**sure. lets go, briarwood lets out ten minutes after us, so we can get there early and watch as the boys come out. **Emma sent, satisfying the sisters.

**c'mon then, i have my sneakers on, so lets run. **Britney texted, shut off her phone, and broke into a sprint. She was the fastest girl in the grade, and possibly one of the fastest including the boys.

When the girls reached Briarwood, Britney realised right away that there was a security guard at the door. She checked her watch. _3:02. _They had eight minutes to get in, and hide somewhere. Pulling out her iPhone 6+, Britney typed a long, long message and sent it out. Trinity and Emma's phones buzzed in unison.

**? can we do? There's a guard, and we only have eight minutes to get in and hide somewhere. ****trin, u take the guard. use yur charm. em, try to tag along with her. if that fails, just tell the guard u need to use the restrm. he'll hav to let u in. i'll take the side door, there's no guard there. i'm gonna pin my hair up and take off my jacket, and just walk in with my head down so the security cams won't suspect me as a girl too much. 'kay?**

Trinity gave her a nod, and Emma grinned at her. Then, her sister made her way to the guard.

"May I please go in?" She asked sweetly.

"No. Stay back." The guard responded gruffly.

"But, I must. My boy is in there, and I must go find him. Please?"

"I told you, no." Trinity burst into fake tears. The guard shook his head. "Alright, head in." Just then, Emma dashed forward.

"Wait for me!" The guard spun around to face her.

"Young lady, you are to wait here, do you hear me? I might get in trouble for letting a girl in, but I am going to get fired for letting two in."

Emma sighed. "Is there a large bush around here?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I, really need to use the restroom, but if you won't let me in I guess I'll use a bush." The guard gave her a look.

"Okay, get in there, and come out the side door. Not a single peep out of you, or I'll beat you up." Emma nodded timidly and shuffled in. As for Britney, she did as she said she would, and with her hair pinned up, she took off her jean jacket to reveal a dark blue polo she had planned to wear just for this, well, special occasion, and her baggy jeans really did give her look that effect, and she trudged in the side door with her head down.

**I have three orders for you to complete. 1. REVIEW! 2. JOIN PEARLCLAN! 3. REVIEW!**

**Dazzle Your Heart/Dazzleheart**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sad. And mad. And upset. And grumpy. And unhappy. Why? BECAUSE NOBODY REVIEWS _OR _JOINS PEARLCLAN! Hmph. Anyway, here's your chapter.**

Chapter 5

As Trinity made her way into Briarwood, she was aware of the security cameras staring at her. She decided to walk over to the side door, and stay there until Britney came in. Meanwhile, she heard Emma shuffle in behind her. Pulling out her phone, she quickly texted a message into the group chat, which they had named Briarwood Girls, while heading over to the side door.

**Em, pretend you're going to the restroom, there should be a womens somewhere. i no for a fact dat they hav female teachers. after, walk over to the side door, like the guard told u to. i'm going there right now. brit, once you see the 2 of us, walk over to us. we'll pick a spot without a cam recording. 'kay?**

After a few minutes, her phone vibrated. **k. set ur phone on silent/vibrate. **Britney had replied right away, and after a couple seconds, Emma's reply popped up on the screen.

**got it. i found the womens room, its right next to the door. no surprise there. **Trinity giggled. After awhile of shuffling through the halls, she finally found the side door. Her eyes scanned the ceiling for security cameras, and to her relief, there was only one, which was aimed at the door. Grinning slightly, Trinity hid behind a large potted plant and switched her phone back on.

**im**** at the side door, behind the biggest potted plant. em, u can come here now. brit, walk around the cam so it won't see you walking towards the plant. and hurry up, the school is going to let out in approx. 2 mins 24 secs. **

**coming. **Emma had sent back, and Trinity silently panicked, hoping that her sister and her best friend could get here faster, because if someone saw them, they would totally be dead meat. Suddenly, she felt a poke. Turning her head slightly, she saw Emma standing behind her, smiling like a moron.

"What are you doing? Get down here!" Trinity whispered fiercely. Emma grinned.

"Jeez, don't kill me! I was just trying to make you laugh, you're being too serious for the Trinity I know!" she mumbled softly, and crouched down. "Do we text Brit to let her know we're both here, or should we let her come by herself?" Emma whispered.

"I was going to let her come by herself, but we only have one minute left, so we should both text her."

"Okay."

**BRITNEY MADISON! Get yur butt over here! U have 1 min to get over here before you're caught, so hurry up! **Trinity sent to her sister, while Emma sent a message to the group chat.

**brit! hurry up, u hav 1 min to get to us or you're gonna get busted! hurry up! **Emma had typed almost instantly. After a few anxious moments, their phones vibrated in unison the second time in one day.

**ok, ok, gosh. i'm like 1 foot away from u. u ****shld see me now. **Britney had typed. Trinity peeked out behind the plant, and sure enough, there was Britney, speed-walking around the security camera and mouthing something to her.

"What?" Emma asked her when she reached them.

"I just saw him!" Britney exclaimed.

Trinity drew in a sharp breath. "Seriously? Where?"

"He was walking down the street, heading towards Magic with a group of guys carrying kittens behind him. All of them had either silver or pale blue hair, and the kittens were all golden, and some of them were dappled." Emma gasped, as Britney continued. "The kittens had white tipped ears, the looked very sleek and slender. I managed to catch the guy's name, I think it was something like Silverstreak or Silverstorm." Emma made a face.

"What kind of dude's name is _Silverstreak__?" _She questioned. Britney rolled her eyes.

"Don't ask me, but I think be should get outta here and head over to Magic." Then, gesturing to Trinity, she said; "I checked with Mom, and she said we could eat outside today. I think she's gonna seize this opportunity and go to Lover's Peak or somewhere with Dad." Trinity smiled.

"Good. What about you, Em? Are your parents expecting you home tonight?"

"No. Mom's staying at her office late today, and Dad's off in Australia for a business trip. Adam has soccer tonight, and after the game he's going off to Joey's for the night." Brandon was her twin brother.

"Great!" Britney exclaimed.

_Brring! Brring! Brring! _The bell rang.

The three girls exchanged panicked glances. "Okay, we're gonna make a run for it, 'kay?" Trinity squeaked. She wanted to kick herself for forgetting about the whole one-minute issue. Britney and Emma both nodded frantically. "Okay, ready? In three, two, one... RUN!" She whisper-yelled, and all three of them darted out and around the plant, and out the side door.

**How did ya like it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Review, join PearlClan, and REVIEW! **

**Dazzle Your Heart/Dazzleheart**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there! Dazzle Your Heart back with one of the longest chapters, with 1,001 words! Enjoy!**

Britney dashed out the door, rounded the corner, and stopped to a halt in front of Magic. After a few breathtaking moments, Trinity and Emma appeared, panting.

"Girl, how do you run like that?" Emma gasped. Britney shrugged and looked up. **Magic. You belong here. **Read the sign. Nobody had really ever went inside, and most people assumed it was an old store, probably out of business or torn down.

"Do you think we should go in?" Trinity voiced her thoughts. Emma gulped. Britney sighed. Then, taking a deep breath, she turned the doorknob and opened the door, to find that the door was easily opened, and when it looked old and dirty from the outside, inside, everything was like heaven. There was lavender wallpaper with a silver floral pattern, all furniture looked antique with golden sparkles here and there, chandeliers hung from the marble ceiling, and everything looked royal. Emma and Trinity gasped.

"This... this is impossible!" Trinity whispered. Then, something moved. The girls jumped.

"Welcome, my friends. I see that you have found me. I walked by your place once. You saw my powers, did you?" The guy stepped from the shadows. It was the silver haired person the sisters had saw that night.

"What...what are you going to do with us?" Emma squeaked.

The guy whipped his head around. "And who are you?" He questioned, with a small hint of suspicion.

"I... I am Emma Sperry, best friends with Trinity and Britney Madison." The guy nodded.

"I see. Welcome, my friends. I have led you here to teach you the art of Crystalization. I believe you have great potential, and I hope that you will learn with me." The girls glanced at each other. "Ah, I see that you are confused. Crystalization is magic, it gives you many powers, like the Home Sweet Home power you saw me use. The opposite of Crystalization is Rising Darkness. Rising Darkness is taught to those with dark hearts. It gives them the power to fight against you. If you wish to follow in my steps, you may have to fight and battle with the ones who have learned Rising Darkness."

Britney cleared her throat. "Will you allow us to discuss this?" She asked politely. The guy dipped his head.

"Very well. Before you start, I would like to introduce myself. I am Streak of Magical Silver, or Silverstreak for short. I believe that you three are Britney and Trinity Madison, as well as Emma Sperry."

The girls gasped. "How do you know our names?" Trinity squeaked suspiciously.

"That I will explain later. I will give you time now to decide whether or not you want to learn Crystalization." Emma nodded, then led the girls to a secluded spot at the corner of the house.

"Do you think we should? It sounds pretty cool!" Emma whispered.

Trinity nodded, getting excited. "Now that he mentioned Rising Darkness, I think I remember Jade chanting a spell under her breath before." Jade was Trinity's arch-enemy.

Britney grinned. "I also remember Ashley doing that. So it's decided?" The look in her friend and sister's eyes told her the answer. The three girls rose from their spot and walked over to Silverstreak.

"You have decided?" He questioned mysteriously.

"Yes." The three girls replied in unison.

"Very well. Let me explain. I know your names through one of my powers, the Never A Stranger power. It tells me you school or work, age, name, and history. First things first, now that you have decided to learn Crystalization, I must choose your Crystal Names, but you must agree with the Name I choose for you. A Crystal Name is the name you use during training, fighting, or just talking with other Crystallizers. A Crystal Name is something that describes your personality, like for you," he gestured towards Britney, "I see that you are a social soul, and you are not shy. You enjoy figure skating as well as looking over beauty, such as flowers, music, and animals. Am I right?"

Britney gasped. Everything was correct! "Yes." She managed to whisper.

"Your Crystal Name may be Petal of Beautiful Snowflake, or Petalflake for short. Do you like it?" Britney smiled. I sounded beautiful.

"Yes. I love it." She replied softly.

"Wonderful. From now on in the world of Crystalization, you shall be known as Petalflake. Do you promise to never reveal your Crystal Identity to others?"

"Yes." Britney repeated.

"Good. You," he continued, nodding to Emma,"I see that you are a grateful soul, and you love your life. You enjoy listening and singing music, and you love to be the star of the stage and steal the show. Am I correct?" Emma couldn't believe it either, but she gave him a feeble nod. "Wonderful. Your Crystal Name shall be Sweet Note of Song, or Sweetsong for short. Do you agree?" Emma loved it.

"Yes, I agree."

"Very well. From now on in the world of Crystalization, you will be known as Sweetsong. Do you promise to never reveal your Crystal Identity to others?"

Emma responded with another feeble nod.

"Beautiful. And you," He said at last, with a smile at Trinity,"I see that you are a fearless and powerful soul. You enjoy figure skating as well, but you also enjoy partying and being social with your friends and family. Lastly, you have a bright personality, like the burning sun. Is this you?" He drew in a breath.

"Yes, this is me." Trinity's reply rang out strongly.

Silverstreak smiled and sighed with relief. "Good. Your destined Crystal Name will be Light of Fearless Snow, or Snowlight. Do you wish to carry this name?"

It sounded perfect to Trinity. "Yes, I wish to."

"Wonderful. "In the world of Crystalization, you shall be known as Snowlight. Do you promise to never reveal your Crystal Identity to others?"

"Yes. I promise." Trinity replied, fearlessly.

"Very well. Welcome, Petalflake, Sweetsong, Snowlight, to the world of Crystalization."

**Like it? Luv it? Review! Also, don't like don't read. I've been getting several PM's from people telling me to stop this, but if you don't like it, just avoid it! Oh, and JOIN PEARLCLAN!**

**Dazzle Your Heart/Dazzleheart**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry to say this is a very short and boring chapter, mostly 'cause the next one will be REALLY long. Hope you like it anyway! (Also, I recently changed my pen name to xXFeathermistXx)**

"I will see you tomorrow. Come back in tomorrow afternoon, as soon as possible. The door will be locked, but once you touch it, it will open."

As the girls headed home, tired, yet excited, the couldn't stop giggling.

"Ohmigod, did that just happen?" Emma exclaimed.

"Yeah." Trinity tossed her hair. As she did so, she felt something on her palm. Turning her hand over, she saw a little, well, you couldn't call it a engraving, it was, like a tattoo! It was about one inch wide and one inch long, and it was a crystal, a jewel like drawing. It was drawn in silvery sparkles, and in the middle of the crystal there was a swirly 'T'. "Do you guys have this mark?"

Britney nodded. "Yeah, I totally do! Except mine has a 'B' in the center.

"Me too! Mine is a 'E', though." Emma pulled out her phone and gasped. "OMG."

"Whaaat?" Britney leaned onto Emma's shoulder.

"There's this new chat I have, and it's called Crystals Worldwide. It's created by... Silverstreak?" There was a new message, by Silverstreak.

**Silverstreak: We welcome our newest Crystalizers, Snowlight, Sweetsong, and Petalflake.**

"I have it, too!" Trinity gasped. And this was a chat like no other. There was a crystal chat background, which none of the girls knew how to do, and you had screen names! In all normal chats, you chatted by phone number. Also, there were like 1,000 members! She logged in, as Snowlight, and tried sending a message.

**Snowlight: Wat is this chat? Is it some private ****chat, or some magic chat? Thx for welcoming me, Silverstreak! I'm so excited! Also, I personalised my profile already! **

Right after she sent the message, Trinity started on her profile. It truly was a chat like no other. You even had profile pics! Trinity changed her profile pic to one of her best selfies, and she changed her What's Up! to Just joined! Luv it!. Then she saw the other section of her profile, the one she couldn't change. It said:

_Status: Crystal._

_Powers: None._

_Level: 1._

_Mentor: Silverstreak._

A new message popped up, and then another, and then another.

**Silverstreak: Welcome! I see how have found us! This is a magical chat, a chat that only you can see, even if it is on your phone. Non-Crystals will not even be able to see it.**

**Sweetsong: Awesome! This rocks!**

**Petalflake: Yeah, totally! Crystals rule!**

She grinned, and tugged her friends. "Um, girls? It's like 9:45 now..." Her voice trailed off.

Britney finished for her. "So we should run!" And the three girls took off. As the ran, Trinity realised she was running faster than usual. The trees were becoming blurry, and she whizzed like a rocket! When they finally reached home and said bye to Emma, Britney too had realised that becoming a Crystalizer had made her run faster!

"It's like we already have powers!" Britney was saying, but Trinity tuned her out. It seemed there was another voice in her head.

"Do... do you hear that?" She interrupted her sister.

Britney narrowed her eyes. "Hear what?"

Trinity shook her head. She had to be imagining things. "Forget it. Let's head home."

**Like it? Also, again, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! People have been sending me PM's to stop this, but if you don't like it, then don't read it! REVIEW, by the way.**

**xXFeathermistXx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! This chapter is a special chapter, on Emma's perspective. The next chapter will be Britney's, and then Trinity. Enjoy!**

Emma stared at her watch. This day was the longest day in human history. She was in Science for last period, and there were approximately 3 minutes left of the school day. But it felt like three hours. She couldn't wait to see Silverstreak again. She wondered if she could go onto the Crystal chat right now.

"Excuse me? I'd like to use the restroom, Ms. Kent!" Kristen said sweetly from her prized back row seat.

"Yes, Kristen, but make it quick. Come and get the pass." On her way to the front of the room, Emma's arch-enemy dropped a note, written on college-ruled notebook paper in a purple gel pen, folded into a neat heart, onto her desk. Emma swiftly swiped the note onto her lap, and read it, clenching and unclenching her fists.

_Daydreaming about your boyfriend? How's it going with Matt? Did you break up with him? _Kristen had written in her "beautiful" slanted curly print. Emma knew where Kristen was going with all this. Matt had broken up with her three days ago, and Kristen had just found out. She was gonna make her cry until she told on Kristen. Emma sighed.

_Brrring! _The bell rang. She darted from her seat and out the door, saying a quick 'bye' to Ms. Kent. Then, she rushed over to the Art room, where Britney and Trinity were waiting for her, and the three of them ran to Magic, much faster than before. The door was locked, like Silverstreak said, but the lock melted away when Emma's had touched it. Inside, there was a basket of kittens, and a note. The paper was blank, but when the girls reached it, the words appeared.

**_Choose a kitten, any kitten. Name it, then come upstairs. The rules for naming: It must be a Crystal Name, it must describe it, and at the same time describe it's personality. I will be waiting for you in the Training Area._ **

"I recognise these kittens! They're the ones Silverstreak had yesterday! I call the black one!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Sure! I want the silver one!" Britney replied.

"And I call the golden one!" Emma chose the only golden kitten, with soft fur, and a sleek body. It had a cute, fluffy tail, and sharp teeth and claws. It also had emerald eyes. It was beautiful. Emma gently read the attached card on the kitten, it read:

_She-cat_

_3 months old_

_Abandoned by family_

"Oh, poor kitty." She murmured.

"I'm going to name him Amberfrost!" Britney exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna name mine Sparklemist!" Trinity giggled.

Emma nodded. "And I'll name her... " She searched her mind for an answer. It came to her in a flash; "Sunblaze! She will blaze through all challenges!" She smiled at Sunblaze. The kitten seemed to agree with her.

"C'mon then, let's go find the Training Area!" Trinity grinned. Emma led the girls up the grand marble staircase, with a golden handrail, and stopped in front of a door. The sign said:

**{Training Area} **

"I think it's this room..." Her voice trailed off. Gingerly, she pushed open the door. Inside, there was Silverstreak, this time in a flowing metallic grey cape, with a silver, sleek, full-grown cat purring, and winding around his legs.

"Welcome, Crystals. I see you have found me. I have called you here for two reasons: To train you and your battle-mate, as well as explain to you more about Crystalization. You have chosen your battle-mate, your kitten. You will keep them in a Battle Crystal. Like pet cages, a Battle Crystal takes care of your battle-mate. It is quite small, but your battle-mate will fit inside magically. Once safely inside the Battle Crystal, the Battle Crystal will automatically feed and take care of your battle-mate when needed."

"You mean like... a Pókeball?" Britney was obsessed with Pókemon.

Silverstreak tilted his head. "Yes, just like that. Now, I will teach you a few basic powers, some used to help the world, and some used to battle. After, you can teach your battle-mate some of these powers. I will coach you all. First, we shall learn the easiest power, The Crystal Ball. The Crystal Ball is a battle power, it sends a flying burst of magic towards your opponent. If your opponent is weak enough, this can finish them off. In order to learn powers, though, you need your Crystal." He handed them each a necklace, with sparkling silver chain and a sparkling crystal charm hanging delicately from the thin chain. "Your Crystal Chain is unbreakable, as well as your Crystal. Each Crystal is different, if you look closely. Examine your Crystals and compare them. All females have heart shaped crystals, and males have diamonds."

The three girls stared at their new Crystals, still shocked. Slowly, Emma began to notice changes on her own heart shaped crystal.

"Do you guys have a {SS} engraved on the back of your crystal?" She questioned her friends. Emma guessed this stood for Sweetsong.

Britney and Trinity shook their heads in unison. "No, but I have a {PF}!" Britney smiled.

"Yeah, and is your crystal a sparkling silver color?" Trinity asked.

"No, but mine is a light rose pink, which I guess is a little like Sweetsong. I think yours is silver because of Snowlight." Emma murmured.

Silverstreak interrupted them gently. "You can compare and contrast all day, but we shall begin our training. To fire a Crystal Ball, put your index and middle finger together, laying them on your Crystal, the un-engraved side, and chant:"

"Crystal Ball! Fire!"

"Your body will move magically along with the words, and if you do it successfully, a burst of magic, color depending on the color of your Crystal, will shoot from your Crystal and land where you aimed it. After the chant, point the two fingers at the aimed target. You can give it a try."

Emma felt wary. "Um, can you demonstrate for us?"

Silverstreak nodded. "Yes." And on that word, he began to yell: "Crystal Ball! Fire!" His hands moved along with his words, and he spun around before pointing two fingers in between Emma and Trinity. A fire-red burst of magic zipped in between the two girls.

"Whoa!" Trinity squeaked, loudly.

"It is all right. I will give you a while to practice." Silverstreak murmured.

**Read, Review, and Join PearlClan!**

**xXFeathermistXx**


End file.
